This invention relates generally to support structures and is particularly directed to an adjustable support stand for an electronic module.
Advances in electronic audio synthesizers have led to their increased usage in accompanying musicians and singers. These electronic modules may be used for providing background music, a beat frequency or vocal accompaniment for the musician or singer. To date, access by the musician/singer to the electronic module in exercising control thereover has been limited. This is primarily due to the manner in which the electronic module is positioned near the operator. For example, the electronic module is typically mounted in a generally vertical rack of standard width, i.e., 19 inches. Such racks are not adapted for changing the position or orientation of the electronic module to facilitate operator control thereover. For example, the musician/singer may have to read sheet music while operating an instrument and/or possibly singing into a microphone in front of an audience. This requires the stationary positioning of the performer and easy access by the performer to the electronic module which provides accompaniment or controls the characteristics of the sound provided to the audience. The more conveniently the electronic module is positioned relative to the performer, the better he or she will be able to exercise control over it. The typical support rack available in the prior art not only fails to provide flexibility in the positioning to the electronic module, but is also unwieldy and limits the versatility of the performer/operator.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing an electronic module support stand which provides continuous height adjustment and angular tilt positioning of an electronic module over a wide range of orientations for use by a singer or musician in controlling the operation of the electronic module. The electronic module may be an audio synthesizer or virtually any other type of musical accompaniment device which must be positioned close to the performer who is then able to easily exercise control thereover.